The Makeover: New Beginnings
by LoVe134
Summary: It is senior year and Artemis is back in town. Except she's not Artemis anymore. She has gotten another makeover and moved in with her sister and brother in law. This time she wants to stay away from everyone...how hard could that be? Sequel to The Makeover.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis POV**

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. That's right I'm back in Star City. But things have completely changed. Now I'm Emily Harper.

No my sister didn't adopt me.

I really wanted to move back here for senior year so now I stay with her, Roy and Lian their daughter. I also cut my hair and dyed it black and got red ombre. I looked more like my sister that way and it wouldn't be too obvious who I actually was.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey Artemis" Jade said with a smile.

"Hey"

"Are you excited for the new senior year?" she asked sitting down next to me on my bed.

I sighed. "I would be if I could actually talk to everyone again" I replied.

Yup. I had stopped talking to everyone months after I moved. Every once in a while I would get an email talking about asking about how things were going but I never replied.

And now I had a new phone and number and new everything.

"You can still talk to them" she replied.

"Yeah but I have to lie about who I am and I don't want that" I said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine! Come on! You're going to be a senior!" she said.

"I'd rather ignore them" I said.

"Alright you should get some sleep. Your first day is tomorrow" she said getting up.

"Alright. Goodnight" I said as I lay down on the bed.

"Night" she replied walking out of the room.

You're probably wondering why I changed.

Well because Jordan knew where I lived and almost rapped me and killed me so after I moved changed.

It was for the best.

Hopefully that creep was in jail now.

I woke up the next day and stretched. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly got out of bed and stood there not really knowing what to do. I didn't know what to wear. I hadn't really decided who I was going to hang out with so I didn't know.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth.

I had changed into a plain white shirt with light vest, a pair of jeans and my cool grey nines. I brushed my hair and grabbed my bag. I walked into the kitchen to see Roy feeding Lian.

Roy had become a great brother-in-law. Even if at times he could be a total downer.

"Hey Arty" Roy said.

I sat down at the table.

"Roy I told you not to call me that" I said.

He chuckled.

"Alright, alright. So you want me to drive you to school?" he asked.

"Or you could let me drive your car?" I asked hopefully.

"I would but I have to drive Lian to the babysitter then off to work" he replied.

I groaned as I poured my milk.

"Fine" I mumbled.

As we drove to the school I looked out the window and noticed that nothing had changed.

We finally arrived to Star City High.

"Don't forget that you have to pick up Lian today before you head home" Roy said.

"Alright. Bye Roy. See you later Lian" I said before exiting the car.

I turned to look at the school. I smiled a little and started to walk.

"Hey watch out!"

But it was too late.

Soon I was on the grass with someone on top of me. I opened my eyes and they were met with forest green ones.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!

"S-sorry" he said before getting up.

Soon Dick and Conner ran over.

Just great.

"Hey are you okay?" Dick asked.

I nodded while getting up.

"Are you new?" Conner asked.

"Yup. My first year here" I said quickly.

"Hopefully your last" Dick joked.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"Yup. Bye" I said quickly.

I practically ran away. Wally was still gorgeous!

He was slightly buffer and was starting to lose his freckles. His eyes were just as bright green and his fiery red hair was just as red.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"What was that all about?" Conner asked.

I shrugged.

"What are you staring at?" Conner asked.

I looked back at the guys.

"She just looked familiar" I said.

Those eyes.

Grey eyes.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I ran into the school. I quickly walked to the office to get my schedule, and locker combo. I walked to my locker thinking.

I would probably join sports. I had gotten more athletic at my other school since my friends there were somewhat athletic. I was pretty good at archery. I could join that club.

And soccer maybe even gymnastics. I looked at my schedule and saw a lot of honors classes. This year was definitely going to be difficult.

I started twisting the dial.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Hey look. A new girl" I said to Megan and Raquel. Raquel moved here last year in the middle of the year and she's been our friend since she told us she hated Patricia.

They turned.

"Oh yeah. Let's go say something" Raquel said.

We all walked over to her.

"Hi" Megan said in her usually perky voice.

The girl turned around. She girl looked shocked for a second before speaking.

"H-hi" she replied.

"You're new right? I haven't seen you around here" I said.

She nodded.

"Do you need any help?" Raquel asked.

"No I'm fine. I've been here before-"

Wait what?

I rose an eyebrow.

"You've been here before?" Megan asked.

"Well...um my cousin! Yeah my cousin went here" she said.

We nodded.

"Cool. If you want you can sit with us at lunch" Megan said.

She nodded.

"Well see ya later" she said before slamming her locker and leaving.

Raquel frowned. "We never got her name" she said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

Does the world hate me?

All I wanted was to avoid my old friends but I just got tackled by Wally and Megan and Zatanna with some other girl came to talk to me.

This couldn't get any worse. Just the Patricia turn the corner. And look worse just turned the corner.

"Hey are you new?" Patricia asked in her snotty voice.

"Yes" I replied. There was silence but I could tell she was judging me. Typical Patricia.

"You're not ugly" she stated.

"Thank you...?" I replied.

"You should sit with me at lunch. By the way your outfit is...not ugly either" she said before walking away.

Okay. Weird.

I shook my head as I walked to class. I internally screamed when I saw had had first period with EVERYONE I knew last year even Patricia.

She saw me.

"New girl!" she called.

This drew some attention to me. I quickly walked over and sat with her and the other girls.

"Thanks for that" I said sarcastically.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Emily. Emily Harper" I said.

I tried my best not to look but that didn't mean I couldn't notice Wally burning holes on the back of my head.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Hey guys so here is the sequel to 'The Makeover'! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zatanna POV**

I watched as the new girl sat with Patricia.

Out of all the girls to hang out with, why her?

Did they already know each other?

What the new girl a total bitch?

It couldn't be she was so shy and quiet looking. Maybe that was because she was new.

"I didn't know the new girl knew Patricia" Conner said.

"Apparently she does" I said.

"Wally please stop looking at her" Dick begged.

"I can't help it. She's cute and she seems awfully familiar" Wally said.

"Of course you think she's cute" Megan said with an eye roll.

"I'm going to go over to talk to her" I said.

I slowly got out of my chair and walked over to her. I still hadn't known her name. As I walked over I could see Patricia already giving me a glare. But as always I ignored her.

"Hi…we met in the hallway remember?" I said giving her my friendliest smile.

"Yeah…what was your name?" she asked.

"Zatanna"

"I'm Emily" she said.

"Nice to meet you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah her name is Emily and now you know now leave. Like, now" Patricia commanded.

I glared at her before turning back to Emily.

"I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm sitting with Patricia" she replied.

I frowned. Does she really just not want to sit with us? What was the problem? Why did I care so much?

I walked over to the table. "She's with Patricia" I said.

"Oh well it's not like we wanted to be her friend for sure" Raquel said.

I sighed.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

Why are some people so damn persistent?

Zatanna had already talked to me twice in the last 20 minutes and I'm sure she wasn't going to let this go. "So where did you come from before?" Avery asked.

Avery Molina. She was still the same but looked a lot different compared to the last time I saw her.

Instead of her brown and blonde ombre locks she had _pink_ hair. More specifically _pastel pink hair_. And she shad lilac purple tips, I hated her right now because she could totally pull it off.

But besides that and her seeming smarter I think she was the same old always following Patricia girl I knew before leaving.

"I went to a private school in California" I replied.

Avery's eyes went wide. "Did you meet and celebrities?" she asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "No, but I did go to a lot of concerts" I said.

"Oh" she said slumping back into her seat.

Class had started a little while ago and it was the same old.

Rules, rules, school year, rules and more rules.

"Are you trying out for the cheerleading team?" Patricia asked.

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe" I said.

"Well you are and I'm going to help you, you can come over to my house today" Patricia said-more like commanded.

"Her brother is so cute! She has two! But one is in college and has a girlfriend and the other is a freshman…" Avery said.

"I can't I have to go pick up my little…sister…today" I replied.

"Alright then tomorrow" Patricia said.

"Excuse me girls are you listening?" the teacher asked.

"Not really, nobody here cares about this stuff" Patricia snapped.

"This is the first day of school, I would suggest you keep your attitude in check" Ms. Turner said.

"And I would suggest you shut the fuck up" I mumbled.

The class laughed.

"Miss Harper I will not tolerate language like that in my class" Ms. Turner said.

Before anyone could say anything the bell had rang signaling to get to second period. My second period was chemistry. I had never been a fan of science-in fact I hated it. But that didn't mean I wasn't good at it, it just meant I had to practically force myself to study when I needed to. I sat down in a seat in the back row waiting to see who would sit next to me.

And at that moment Wally had walked in. I looked down at my binder trying not to look him in the eye.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?"

I turned my head slowly; I knew it was Wally I just knew. I looked up to see the red headed-boy looking at my with a small smile on his face.

"Sure" I replied.

He placed down his binder and sat down next to me.

"Aren't you the girl that I knocked into this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Sorry about that. But no worries me being your chemistry partner will make up for it" he said a proud smile playing his face.

I slightly giggled. "And why is that?" I asked.

"I happen to be amazing in science" he said.

"We'll see" I said.

The class went by and it was actually great and fun and Wally still didn't know who I was.

"So I noticed that you've already met Patricia…" he said.

I nodded. "She's not that bad" I said, which might have been the truth. At least I now she's slightly nicer to her friends.

"Just be careful. You're the new girl and haven't been her for the past 2 years so I'm just warning you" he said as the bell rang signaling dismissal.

We got up and exited the class together. "Don't worry I'll be just fine" I said as I remembered what had happened the last time I went here.

He almost walked away. I needed to know. I just needed to.

"Wally can I ask you a question?" I asked wearily.

He smiled his goofy smile. "You just did" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Does Jordan McClain go here?" I asked.

He thought I didn't notice but I saw he jaw clench and his eyes darken.

"No. He got…put in a place for special kids…but he still lives somewhere around here…" he said hesitantly.

I nodded and I quickly walked off before he could start questioning me. The classes went by quickly and soon it was already lunch time. I closed my locker and in front of me were Zatanna, Megan and Raquel.

"Hey Emily!" Megan said cheerfully.

"Hi…Megan" I said confused.

Was it me or had she gotten more perky?

"You know where the lunchroom is?" Raquel asked.

I nodded.

"Thanks for your concern" I said and walked away.

I couldn't hang out with the girls or I would start showing my true colors and they would find out and tell the boys. And Megan along with Conner and Wally can never keep their mouths shut.

I walked into the lunchroom automatically seeing Patricia and the other football players. They sat in the back center which was where everyone could see them and it was also one of the biggest tables in the cafeteria.

I got in line to get my food.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

I watched at Emily walked through the line and to Patricia's table.

"Seriously why does she keep avoiding us?" I asked.

"She didn't avoid me when we had second period together" Wally said.

I turned to him quickly.

"You have 2 classes with her and she talked to you in the second one!?" I almost yelled.

He nodded while stuffing more French fries in his mouth.

"She's really nice and funny and super smart" he said.

"But why won't she talk to us?" I asked.

"Sounds like she won't talk to you" Dick said.

I glared at him.

"Just saying. I haven't bothered to talk to her yet-"

"What about earlier when you said that stupid joke?" Conner interrupted.

"That wasn't a real conversation-and that was a funny joke!" he said defensively.

"No it wasn't" everyone said.

"You guys weren't even there!" he said.

"Yeah but your jokes are never funny" Raquel stated.

Dick huffed and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you should accept the fact that she just doesn't want to hang out with us" Conner said with a shrug.

I sighed. "I guess your right" I said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I sat at the empty seat next to Avery.

"Okay guys this is Emily the new girl" Patricia said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

I could _feel _the judging.

"She's cute" one of the boys said.

"She came from California" Avery stated.

"Alright so you already know Avery…" and Patricia went on to introduce everyone else.

Lunch with them was great! I never knew populars could be so nice…and that they made jokes other than about what people were wearing. And not all the guys played football or were idiots.

Tyler was really nice. He played basketball and he was such a gentleman!

He kept complimenting me and would always be one of the people to talk to me first. It was great. And then there was Michael who was incredibly funny but sometimes very inappropriate. And then there was Jase who was the smart one, he said he was going to run for student body president.

I couldn't believe it. I guess being popular wasn't just about looks as much people made it out to be. But I couldn't blame them for thinking that. They really were Californian looking people.

And then there were the girls. Tina was very friendly and social; she just wasn't as smart as the rest of us. And Riley who was very athletic and competitive-she loved to talk. A lot. And finally Dakota was the helper of the group. She helped everyone and I don't think she curses and she always broke up the disputes between everyone.

Just this lunch when Michael was talking about some girl that Jase liked she save Michael from getting a black eye then and there.

The bell rung for the millionth time that day and we were off the class.

I had gym with Riley and Avery.

The three of us walked out of the girl's locker room to see that all the guys were already in the gym. Even Dick.

We sat down at the second to last bleachers at the top were almost no one was.

Soon the gym teacher-Mrs. Talon-started yelling out the rules. And I was listening to Riley and Avery talk about the boys.

"Dick is cute but he has a girlfriend so you should stay away" Riley said.

I nodded pretending not to know already.

They went on and on and id didn't really mind until we were walking to the locker rooms.

"Emily right?"

I turned around to see Dick smiling at me.

"Yeah and your Richard" I said smiling back. I knew he hated when people called him that.

"Dick is fine. So how do you like school here?" he asked.

"It's pretty awesome actually. I've met a lot of new people" I said.

"Emily!"

"I should go" I said before walking off.

…

I sighed happily. I had been able to survive the first day of being s senior.

And even better no one recognized me.

"Hey Emily"

I jumped and quickly turned to see Tyler grinning at me.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's okay" I replied.

"So do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Sure but I have to go pick up my little…sister today" I said.

"N-P" he said.

I held back a laugh.

"Did you just say N-P?" I asked.

"What it was much easier than saying no problem" he said.

I shook my head and got into his car.

…

"Bye Tyler!" I said when I was at my doorstep.

"Bye Emily! Later Lian!" he said waving back.

I watched him drive away before entering the house.

"How was school?" Jade asked.

I walked into the kitchen ready to tell her all about it.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter. It's kind of boring but I needed to kinda introduce some people that would be reoccurring so yeah. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

I walked into Patricia's mansion. Yes. Mansion, if it wasn't obvious Patricia was filthy rich. We walked into her large living room to see one of her brothers with his friends playing video games on the HUGE flat screen.

"Colton. Can you and your stupid friends turn down your video games?" Patricia whined.

And before the two could start arguing a middle aged woman walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She smiled. She had the same blonde hair as Patricia but instead of having blue eyes she had this type of blue-green eyes which were the same as Colton's.

"Hello girls...I haven't seen you here before. Welcome!" she said before rushing over to hug me.

"Mom! Stop it!" Patricia whined.

Mrs. Moore pulled away.

"Sorry. Patricia your father should be before dinner tonight. He went to go pick up Ryan from the airport" her mother informed.

"We're going to go practice in the dance room for cheerleading try outs" Avery said.

Mrs. Moore nodded before walking away.

"Did you see him? That was Colton!" Avery gushed.

Patricia made a face.

"Avery he's a freshman. As in freshmeat. And he's my brother!" Patricia stated.

I still didn't understand why Patricia was so mean. Her life her seemed great. And at school she was popular. Why was she so mean at school? I shrugged it off as we entered her dance room.

I gasped. It was amazing. One of the walls were covered in crystal clean mirrors and the wooden floors were spotless and on the other side of the room was a small flat screen TV with speakers and a remote. And on the other sides was a long wooden bar probably for ballet.

"Are you ready?" Patricia asked as she looked at herself in the mirrors.

I tied my hair and took off my sweater before nodding.

"Let's get started with stretches. Riley you can take over" Patricia said and took a step back whilst Riley stepped forward.

We did all sorts of stretches. The butterfly, reaching for your toes, shoulder rolls and more.

"Alright so here is a simple routine that you could do now stand there and watch" Patricia said.

I watched as the three girls got into their spots. They all had their elbows bent and Patricia shouted.

"Ready?"

"Okay!"

"Hey, hey!"

"Hey hey! Are you ready?" they chanted before clapping twice.

"You ready?" they yelled and clapped twice again.

"To play?" They all stomped.

"Say go team!"

"Go team!" They all did a herkie.

"Simple right?" Patricia said with a smile.

I sighed.

...

"Go team!" I yelled and I did a herkie and added a back handspring back tuck.

"Not bad...I think you'll make the team" Patricia said.

"Agreed. Nice move at the end there" Riley said.

I smiled.

"Now let's get cleaned up and into our pajamas!" Avery said and ran out of the dance room.

I rolled my eyes but followed.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

We all got settled in Megan's room where our usual sleepovers were.

"Guys I'm trying out for cheerleading!" Megan stated excitedly.

"...why?" I asked.

As perky as Megan was I don't think she should be a cheerleader. Manly because the populars don't like her and would be totally unfair about it.

"Because I've always wanted to be one and I think it would be fun. Try outs are this Friday" she said.

"Good luck to that" Raquel said.

"Do you think Emily will-"

The two girls groaned.

"Can you just drop all this Emily shit? Please?" Raquel begged.

I sighed. "I can't help it. I just don't like how she doesn't want to get to know us before not being our friend" I said.

"Let's do something fun" Megan said.

"Like what?" Raquel questioned.

"Teen Wolf!" Megan squealed.

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I climbed out of the back seat of Patricia's car and walked into the school with the girls. "I have to go to my locker. I'll see you guys in first period" I said.

"Alright, come on girls!" Patricia said and Avery along with Riley strutted down the hallway with Patricia.

I walked over to my locker and put in my combination when I heard a voice beside me.

"Hey Artemis" Tyler said.

I turned and smiled.

"So I hear your trying out for cheerleading?" he asked as he lean on his locker.

I nodded. "Patricia...persuaded me" I said.

Tyler chuckled. "She has that effect on people" he said.

I smiled as I placed my books in my locker.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" he asked.

"It's great. Much better than I thought" I replied.

I closed my locker and we started to walk down the hall.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Tyler asked.

"What kind of question is that? I just got here" I replied.

He shrugged. "Maybe you were doing the whole long distance thing" he said with a smile.

"Well no I don't. I probably won't for a while" I said.

He nodded slowly. We arrived in front of my class.

"I'll see you at lunch?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile and he smiled and winked in return before walking away. I walked into the class and sat in my now usual seat.

Avery grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Tyler totally likes you!" she squealed.

"He barely even knows who I am" I said.

"Well it looks like he wants to find out more. Besides he never walks any girl to class" Avery stated.

I shrugged.

"You guys wouldn't look too bad together actually" Patricia said with a grin on her face as well.

And it was weird because it wasn't an evil-I-will-destroy-you grin but an I'm-going-to-get-you-with-him grin. I shook my head.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I had just seen Tyler walk Emily to class. I'm just happy he's a normal kid. Even if I hadn't known Emily for long I felt like I needed to protect her. Even if she didn't know it, a lot of the popular seemingly nice kids-besides us of course-were kind of crazy.


End file.
